The Trainer Named Silver
by KyoTheGreatCat
Summary: It's finally Kotone's birthday, so her and Gold are going to get their first Pokémon and begin their journey around Johto. But what happens after Kotone discovers a strange boy on her way into the lab...? Soulsilvershipping.


**Author's Note: **So...hey there. This is my first story. I love it. Just kidding. There are so many things i hate about this story. i could make such a long list. ...Okay, enough with the wasting-your-time talk, let me get on with it. So yeah, first story HERE. i still have like five other ones already done, and four more i'm currently writing. i'm a busy woman. ...Nah not really. Anyway, I love Silver. He's my overall favorite Pokemon character of all time. I could sit here and rant on all day about the amazing things about Silver that don't let me sit still, but i'm not gonna waste your time, although i'm already doing it now aren't I...? Well, hope you like this story and all the ones I'll be uploading from now on~! Read and review people~! Give me all the hate spam you want. Oh, and i enter A LOT so sorry if it bothers you.

**Summary:** YAY~! i learned a shipping name! This is a Soulsilvershipping! I guess you could say that this is my little version of the beginning of HG/SS. Y'know, Kotone and Gold get their Pokemon, start their journey, and Kotone meets a total adorable boy same age as her~! xD (btw, i hate the way i made Chikorita choose Kotone, but i couldn't think of anything better.)

**Disclaimer: **A question for all you nice kids out there taking the time out of your day to read my story: Do i own Pokemon? A hard question, I know, but don't worry, i'll answer it for you! NO. Trust me, if i owned Pokemon, it'd be chaotic. Instead of writing down my pathetic daydreams, I'd be out there right now, marring Silver, tying Red, Pearl, Black, N, and Cheren in chains and keeping them as my own locked in the basement i don't have, shipping Yellow halfway across the world of Pokemon so she won't see Red again, and you wouldn't want to know what I'd be doing with sweet, sweet little Blue. It's not pretty. I'm a savage i know, i know, but I've eaten too much time, I'll let you read my story now.

**The Trainer Named Silver**

I wake to the beaming warmth of the sun on my face.

Still half asleep, I manage to bring myself to sit up in my bed. I glance to my right to see a brand new Marill alarm clock with a bright pink bow attached to it, sitting on my nightstand. Along with it, I find a small notecard reading:

"_Happy Birthday, Kotone! This is only but a piece of your many birthday gifts! Remember, there's still more waiting ahead today! I'll be waiting for you in Prof. Elm's lab this morning. Don't keep us waiting too long!_

_-Gold-_

I let out a low giggle at the note he wrote me, also wondering when he slipped this in to my room. But my thoughts were suddenly cut short when I finally realized what everything meant.

Today was April 30th. My 16th birthday.

It wasn't JUST my birthday, though. It was the day I-and Gold-finally begin our journey around the Johto region.

And get our very first Pokémon.

I jump out of bed and immediately spot a rectangular box wrapped in pale blue paper and constricted with dark, sapphire colored ribbon, resting on my desk. I open it to find a brand new outfit given to me by my mom.

Not wanting to waste any time, I hastily throw on my new, long sleeved pink shirt, drag up the blue overalls, jerk up the snow white socks tipped with black all the way to my thighs, tie up my contorted-upward pigtails, and top it all off by putting on the abnormally puffy hat with a single rosy red bow on the side.

I grab my bag, head down the stairs, and make my way towards the front door, only to be stopped my mom.

"Oh! Kotone! Here, you mustn't forget your Pokégear. It just came back from the repair shop. I've already added my number, so you can call me anytime. Kay?"

"Okay mom. I got it." I say, a little annoyed now at that childish tone she always used when she talked to me.

"Good luck!"

And with that, I leave my house and immediately head toward Prof. Elm's lab. I arrive at the lab door, but when I reach for the knob…

I hear a faint, squeaking noise like someone running their fingers down glass.

I pop my head to the left and look down the side of the building and discover…

A teenage boy who looks almost the same age as me!

He had long, (almost girlish) crimson red hair down to almost the end of his shoulders. He was wearing a black jacket trimmed with red, and sort of purplish dark blue colored pants. He had black boots on, and also had a pair of black leather gloves covering his hands.

His hands and face were pressed against the window to the lab, and his eyes were solely fixed on…something.

Umm…what are you doing? Why are you here?" I ask him, my heart pounding just from looking at his side.

"What do you want?" he quickly snapped back at me the second I said those few words. His entire being moved into a position that made him look ready to fight anyone at any moment in time.

The minute he turned to the side, however, his glance met mine.

Our eyes immediately locked upon contact, and I felt my entire face turn red scarlet hue. But I could not bring myself to look away.

I truly believe that the most wonderful thing about him, were those beautiful, shimmering silver eyes. Those glistening eyes of his were like pale moonlight reflecting off of a crystal clear lake in the dead of night. They really were a magnificent sight to gaze upon.

"U-umm…" was all I could stutter after what seemed like years of staring into his gorgeous eyes. He was just too attractive for me to be able to think straight.

"Get lost." He says in a bitter toned voice as he manages to pulls his gaze away from mine. But I had noticed his face was at least slightly red, too.

Nevertheless, seeing me as no threat to him, he turns back to the window, and starts to look as though he's plotting something.

With my face still flushed, I come back to reality, and say as I try to keep a straight face, "Ahem. I BELIEVE I asked you a question."

The red head boy just ignores me and kept concentrating on whatever had caught his attention in the lab.

"_Maybe if I try to taunt him somehow…" _I think to myself.

"…huh, you have a thing for old men or something?"

"What?" he says angrily at me, just barely turning my way.

"_Good," _I say in my mind. _"I think it's working."_

"Well you must have if you continue to ignore such a lovely young lady who's standing right in front of you."

"Tch, why don't you just go play in the mud or something you little brat." He says to me, sounding greatly annoyed.

"_Teehee, he's cute when he's angry too," _I think merrily. "_But I don't have enough time to be playing around with him. I've forgotten about Gold."_

"Sorry kid, but I've gotta go," I say. "I've got grown-up things to do. Unlike you, I don't have time to be staring at old guys all day."

I turn and walk back around the corner of the building. "Well aren't you an obedient one." That was all I heard him say.

Once again, I reach out to open the lab door, sighing as I think, "_Well that was pretty pointless. What was I even trying to get at?"_

As I walk into the lab, I find Gold with his back turned to me. He's contently staring at something in his hands.

"Gold?" I call his name as I walk towards him.

At the sound of my voice calling his name, he quickly turns around with that wide grin he always has on his face.

"Oh! Kotone! You're finally here!"

I smiled at the familiar smirk, thinking about how his face always lights up as soon as he sees me.

"Sorry for the wait. What are you looking at? Where's Professor Elm?"

"Gramps went into the back room, he'll be back soon. But hey, look!"

Gold excitedly holds out a brand new shiny, red crowned pokéball.

"I was getting too anxious about being able to choose my first pokémon, so I asked Professor Elm if I could choose already!"

My curiosity and eagerness kept building as I stared at the little round sphere.

"Which one did you pick?" I asked.

"Hehe, you're trying to cheat aren't you, Kotone? I'm keeping it a secret until you choose one of the other ones."

"Oh. Kotone. You've finally came."

The sound of Prof. Elm's voice deep voice interrupted us as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, sorry for such a long wait Professor."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure your excitement about today kept you up all night and you were too tired to get out of bed this morning. Sorry about letting Gold choose ahead of time. It looked like he could hardly hold in all his bottled-up anticipation any longer. Well now that you're here, why don't you pick one of the remaining pokémon? I'm sure they can't wait any longer than you can."

My face beamed with pleasure. "Yes! Thank you very much!"

Prof. Elm walks over to the last two remaining pokéballs and releases its contents.

Out on the floor shows up two little Pokémon; a blue reptile-like one, with red spikes trailing all down its back and tail, and a green one with seed-sized buds circling around its neck, and a healthy leaf spouting out from the top of its head.

"The blue one on the left is a Totodile, and the green one standing next to it is a Chikorita," The Professor tells me, "The Totodile is a Water-type Pokémon and is quite the little rascal. The Chikorita, on the other hand, is almost opposite. It's a Grass-type Pokémon, and is rather calm at times."

After examining both for a few moments, I had already realized which one Gold chose. I sighed and thought, "_C'mon Gold. Where's the secret in that? It's obvious that you chose the fire-type one."_

Thinking about which one I should choose, I decide that maybe I should take Chikorita, just to make Gold happy. Or maybe Totodile, so I have an advantage in the future battles I can tell he's already going to challenge me to.

But just then, the Chikorita steps forward, slowly, and stares deep into my eyes.

"…Chika?" is all it says.

"…I choose the Chikorita, Professor," I say still staring in wonder at the petite little Pokémon.

"Wonderful! Here's its pokéball," The Professor then hands me my own new pokéball. ", you take good care of it now, Kotone."

"Ha! You knew which one I chose as soon as you saw the other two, huh? Yet, you still chose the Chikorita!" I hear Gold yell out to me.

"Well? Wanna see the one I chose?" Without waiting for my answer, he tosses the pokéball into the air, and a second later, a heated Pokémon with a grin as wide as its trainer's, and fire blazing from its back like spikes, appears before me.

"This is Cyndaquil!" he says with pride, "my new and first partner! Kotone! Now that we're both finally trainers, I challenge you to our very first Pokémon battle!"

Still dazed from the strange expressions me and my new Pokémon had just shared, it took some moments until Gold's words reached me.

"…huh? O-oh! Right!"

"Heh, what's wrong you seem distracted, or are you just afraid you're gonna lose your first battle?"

"Ha! As if! The one who'll be crying after this battle will be you!"

We step outside and head to the back of the lab, where a small Pokémon arena is kept.

I send my Chikorita forward as Gold sends his Cyndaquil.

"Ready Gold?"

"Always am."

"Alright. Chikorita use Tackle!"

"Cyndaquil! Dodge it and use-"

"Wait! Kotone I need you!"

Professor Elm came running to the back in a flurry.

"I need to ask you of an important favor!"

"What do you need that's so important?" I say, a little disappointed at his interruption.

"My friend Mr. Pokémon just sent me an e-mail saying that he's made a big discovery! It's probably just another pokemon egg, but I need you to go to his house and see what it is. Will you do for me?"

Without hesitating, I accept his request.

"Great! Mr. Pokémon lives just past Cherrygrove City. It shouldn't be that long a journey, but here's my number just in case anything comes up. Thank you ever so much, Kotone."

"No Problem." I say with a smile.

"Well Kotone, I guess we'll just have to continue our battle later. I'll just wait here for you to come back. Looks like you're off the hook this time!" he says, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Don't worry Gold; I'll be sure to come back on time."

As I make my way towards the exit of town towards Cherrygrove, I make a slight, hopeful glance out of the corner of my eye to see if the red haired stranger is still there.

Un-surprisingly, he had left his secret spot in the shadows of the building.

Reminiscing on the few short moments I had with him, I set off to where Mr. Pokémon resides.

* * *

><p>I step out of Mr. Pokémon's house, glaring at both the strangely designed Pokémon egg and the shiny new Pokédex Prof. Oak had given me, due to our encounter.<p>

Skimming through the Pokédex, I'm startled by a sudden phone call on my Pokégear.

"Oh, Professor Elm is calling me. Must be to see how I'm doing."

I answer the phone to hear a shrill voice that actually belongs to Prof. Elm.

"Oh! Kotone! It's terrible! So t-terrible! I-I oh no…w-what should I do…? T-this is…Kotone! Y-you really must c-come back as s-soon as p-possible! P-p-please hurry! Oh no…"

He hangs up the phone suddenly. Without a second thought, I start on my way, heading back to New Bark Town rapidly, all kinds of thoughts passing through my head.

My thoughts became more and more wild as I came back to Cherrygrove City. As I was exiting, I conjured up one of the most unbelievable inferences about Prof. Elm's "problem".

I was too deep in thought to notice a familiar face running right towards me…

With his head looking backward, all I heard him say was, "heh, stupid grandpa. He had no idea what was coming-"

Then we collided, with myself falling right on top of him.

"ooooouch." I groaned, grasping my forehead.

I opened my eyes to look I who I had fallen on, and the first thought that came to my head…

"_Awwwwww! What a cute little girl!"_

"Ugh, what the hell?" The stranger had awakened after his moment-in-shock.

"…Wait a second…you're notta' girl…"

"What?" He asked the question he seemed to be so fond of.

"You're…!"

"Well, look who it is, the little brat who was distracting me at the lab. Mind getting off me? You're pretty damn heavy you know."

"I knew it! You ARE the kid from the lab! Hey wait! What did you just say?"

"Geez, it took you long? You're really slow aren't you?"

"Hey! I said-"

"And I said to get off me!"

He pushes me full force off of him and stands up looking back at the direction he came jolting from, seeming a bit concerned.

"What was that for?"

"I told you to get off me and you wouldn't listen."

The blush and heartbeat were no longer arriving due to all the pent-up anger I had in me at the moment.

I only stood there, staring at him with my hands clenched in a fist.

"…Hey…you got a Pokémon at the lab too, didn't you?"

"Huh? Well yeah…"

"Pfft, what a waste. A strong Pokémon like that wasted on a weak trainer like you." He says with a smug look on his face.

"What." I say, completely filled to the max with fury and irritation at his cocky attitude.

"You don't believe me? Fine, then I challenge you to a Pokémon battle."

I hastily accept, relieved that I can finally let out all this rage.

"All right Chikorita, let take this over-confident bastard down."

"Chika!" its reply is full of spirit and dependence.

The red head, unknown boy throws a pokéball into the air while saying, "Alright Totodile, lets teach this little brat a lesson!"

A familiar Pokémon then appears on the field.

"_Wait! Isn't that the…"_

Still, I make the first move, "Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!"

"Chika!"

Leaves as sharp as blades are fired from the main leaf on its head, and directly hit the boy's strangely acquired Totodile.

A complete one-hit K.O. knocks the poor Pokémon out at once without out even being able to use a counter.

The boy just stands there, wide eyed and open mouthed.

"…Tch, whatever," he says after some time. "MY Pokémon was weak, not me. Don't let this false win start giving you ideas, brat."

I only stand there, just staring at his hair and his eyes and his everything, smiling.

I walk up to him and hold out my hand.

"Kotone," I say. "My name is Kotone."

He continues staring at my hand until finally, he replies by ignoring my hand and just says, "Pfft, you've GOT to be kidding me."

He walks around me and continues on, head down, hands in his pockets.

"Hey! The least you could do is tell me your name!"

"Heh, yeah, as if THAT will ever happen."

Expecting such an answer, I quickly run in front of him, turn around, and bump into him on purpose; slyly reaching into his front right pants pocket, where I noticed an outlining of a trainer card.

"Hey! What was that for?" he yells back.

"O-oh! I-I'm sorry!"

He looks at me suspiciously for a minute, then continues walking putting his hands back in his pockets.

He just noticed that his trainer card was missing.

"Hey! My trainer card!"

He looks back at me and I hold it up high for him to see, reading from it as I do.

"Hmm…well your card says you're a guy, so despite that girly long hair of yours, you're notta' girl…"

"How the hell did you-"

"You're pretty slow aren't you? You didn't notice till' now." I say, mocking his previous words.

"Give me back my trainer card!" he yells as he runs over to me.

Being just slightly taller than me, he was easily able to swipe it from my fingers, even though I was holding it at my highest. But I didn't mind; I found what I was looking for.

"Tch…damn…you saw my name, didn't you?"

I only smile at him and said, "Well, you won't know until we meet each other again!"

I turn and skip away down the road back to New Bark Town, shouting back at him "SAYANARA RED HEAD!"

The boy sighs and turns around, putting his hands in his pockets, (as it seemed he liked to do) and started walking through Cherrygrove City.

I stopped and turned around, watching his back as he walked away.

A warm smile and a soft giggle come to me as I finally say:

"See you again soon…"

"…Silver…"

**END**

**_(oooooh, Silvy, PLEASE forgive me for calling you a girl so many times...i'm sorry...it was too perfect though!_** _**Read it and review it please~! And i know, i know, i meant to spell Sayonara that way. Like you know how sometimes people say it like Saianara instead **__**of Sayonara? Yeah, she's saying like that. :P **__**the hardest part was the dialog****, (totes don't know what Kotone would say at times like these. sorry) and thinking of how to taunt Silver...but! Review so you can tell me what you hated! ;D )**_


End file.
